


Phil protects Dan because he loves him

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, SOS, dan tweeted me, faggot is a gross word I'm sorry for using it, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is rude to Dan at Tescos and it pisses Phil off he gets v protective over Dan // homophobic language // </p><p>Dan tweeted me I'm in an eternal state of help </p><p>-@me it's okay i am grateful to the lord for a freestyle nike diss but it wasn't only one was it</p><p>Rip 2016 is kanyes year bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil protects Dan because he loves him

Someone is rude to Dan at Tescos and it pisses Phil off he gets v protective over Dan 

 

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna find the vegetables we need" Phil said to Dan, as he quickly kissed his cheek and ran off. "Ok I should be fine" Dan hummed.  
As Dan turned around he accidentally knocked into a very angry man.

"What the fuck is your problem mate" the man snarled at Dan. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that i" Dan spluttered as the man cut him off. "You're a fucking idiot, watch where you're going faggot" the man exclaimed as Dan cowered back a bit, offering the stuff he had knocked out of the mans hands. "I just didn't see you, I turned around so quickly I apologize" Dan said shakily, hoping the man would take his stuff and leave him alone.

"No I don't want it, you've fucked it up" the man crossed his arms over his chest, refusing the items.  
By now Dan was shaking and he really hoped Phil would come back now.  
"I'm sorry" Dan repeated,he could feel himself shaking now, the man struck fear in his heart. "Sorry doesn't fucking help me" the man retorted. And out of no where Phil showed up carrying a bag of peppers. Dan loved him, he really fucking loved him right now.

"What's the problem?" Phil asked, as he slung an arm around Dan who was hiding behind him. "This fuck up can't watch where the fuck he's going!" The man screamed. it seemed as if he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Phils blood ran cold "sir this 'fuck up' has a name and has apologized to you multiple times, maybe you shouldn't be right on top of him, we have wide isles for a reason, and maybe you shouldn't be such a right dick about it" Phil growled. 

"He's a fucking idiot standing here stuttering and shaking!" The man yelled back, taking A step towards Dan. Phil took a step forward.   
"I swear to fucking god if you even touch him you'll fucking regret it mate" Phil warned as the man just increased his urge to punch him in the face.

"This bitch can fend for him self, can't you pretty boy?" The man mocked. Dan couldn't understand why the man wouldn't just leave him alone.  
Phil tightened his grip on dan pulling him closer. "You know what Dan let's go we don't need to waste our time on this dickhead" Phil said, glaring at the man.  
"He's said sorry there's not much to do but accept mistakes fucking happen and get the fuck on with it, you're a grown ass man fucking act like it you twat" Phil then took the groceries from Dans hand and dropped them in his cart, he took dans hand in his and they walked away from the now fuming man.  
"Faggots!" The man yelled. "Go fuck yourself!" Phil yelled back. 

As soon as they were far away from the man Phil grabbed Dan, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry that happened, are you alright baby?" Phil asked worriedly.  
"Yeah I'm fine I just want to go home and cuddle with you" Dan whispered as he pushed his head further into Phils chest. "Thank you" Dan spoke, his voice muffled by Phils shirt. "Anytime love" Phil said as he brought his lips down, to place a gentile kiss to his hair. "You aren't stupid, or a fuck up or anything like what he said and it's okay to be scared, ok? You're my beautiful, smart Dan and I love you" Phil whispered into dans ear, still holding him close. 

"Ok" Dan whispered. "I love you too Phil". Phil let go of Dan with one more kiss to his forehead. "Alright baby let's pay for this and get the hell out of here."  
"Sounds good" Dan agreed. As soon as they were done paying, Phil let then outside and into a taxi cab. That part of their day was over and now all that was left was for Dan to lay In Phils protective arms, cuddled up on the couch for hours.


End file.
